court_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Iram Hammerfist
"Say hello to death for me." -'' Iram Hammerfist Iram Hammerfist is an Assassin of Korblox, current leader of the Empire's military, and one of the oldest active Korbloxians to date. Iram was initially born in the Red Cliffs within the Kingdom of Redcliff, and signed on as a Redcliff Knight before being killed and resurrected by the Korbloxians. No one knows of Iram's past within the Kingdom of Redcliff as a mortal man, save that he was once a Knight. Upon becoming an Ice Zombie, he was particularly tenacious and hateful: more so than any of his peers. While initially unskilled, his ferocity was still terrifying to behold. Upon becoming General Grom Hammerfist's apprentice, his skills improved massively, and his magical power increased at near exponential rates. Iram was one of the chief trainers at Mesa during his time, and took on very few personal apprentices, the most notable being Zarkonan Zenheart. He was also one of Korblox's most skilled and most powerful soldiers, and proclaimed himself as the Empire's super weapon, much to the chagrin of the other Korbloxians. Iram is one of the few currently alive and active Korbloxians who was around before the fall of the first incarnation of the Korbloxian Empire, and founded the reformed Korbloxian Empire alongside Zarkonan. Personality It is unknown what Iram Hammerfist was like before becoming a Korbloxian. However, ancient texts have noted a Redcliff Knight matching Iram's supposed human characteristics, and have noted him to be a very reserved, yet intense individual. Upon becoming a Korbloxian, however, his personality was different than what historians described him to be when he was still human. In battle, Iram was noted for being a vicious, cruel, and ruthless opponent, giving no mercy and expecting none in return. To those he regarded as enemies, he delighted in torturing them in battle, opting to use the most painful methods of killing his adversaries. He respected other Korbloxians in the Empire, but he was not afraid to step upon others to advance his military career in the Empire. As time would pass, however, Iram became aware of the effect his cruelty can have on others, and began to hide it deep within himself. Becoming a calm and charismatic leader among the other Korbloxians, Iram would treat friend and foe alike with dignity and respect. However, he would still eye those he views as inferior, particularly mortal beings, with contempt, his hatred not entirely hidden. Putting aside his hatred in battle, he would kill quickly and efficiently instead of fighting to inflict maximum pain and suffering, increasing his overall combat effectiveness. However, when he feels he holds a strong advantage, his cruelty will resurface, and he will toy with his opponent before ultimately crushing them. History No one knows exactly where the man who would eventually become Iram Hammerfist was born, or when. It is estimated he was born some time in the 1440's I.R. as a low-born peasant, and later signed up and served the Kingdom of Redcliff as a Knight. It's estimated that Iram Hammerfist took part in the Blistering Plains skirmish of 1469 I.R., before being slain and then subsequently resurrected some time afterwards. Afterwards, rumors of an Ice Zombie with fiery blue eyes running rampant in Zombie hordes would pop up between 1471 to 1495 I.R. In 1498 I.R., Iram Hammerfist would eventually be taken on as General Grom Hammerfist's apprentice, alongside the then Korbloxian Elite Invidia Hammerfist, and one other unknown Korbloxian. Historians have speculated what exactly the General did with the Korbloxians under his direct tutelage: some believe he infused them with incredible magical power, while others argue he had them fight nigh-impossible battles repeatedly to increase their power. During this period, Invidia Hammerfist would defect from the Empire, and later re-establish the Wizards of the Astral Isles alongside SolarCrane. After the defection of Invidia, and the mysterious death of the unknown apprentice, Iram Hammerfist was the sole apprentice of General Grom Hammerfist, until a new Korbloxian would take one of the empty spots. Known now as Titanius Stoneheart, Titanius and Iram would become rivals as they fought to grow stronger. Eventually, in 1518 I.R., Iram and Titanius would emerge as fully fledged Korbloxian Elites, tasked with training the Empire's new generations. It was also during this time that Zarkonan Zenheart would join the Empire, and become Iram Hammerfist's own apprentice. The new apprentice rose in power and skill quickly, becoming one of Iram Hammerfist's deadliest tools. After some time, historians have noticed the mysterious disappearance of Iram Hammerfist in 1521 I.R., and a lull in the Korbloxian Empire's activities. This would later resume upon the appearance of an incredibly powerful Skeletal Wraith leading a Korbloxian Warband known as "Dragon's Screech". Wielding two pitch black blades known as the Dual Darkhearts, it is now confirmed that the Skeletal Wraith was Iram Hammerfist. Previously a powerful ghoul, he transitioned into an even more powerful type of undead, and it can only be assumed that he took the trial all potential Chosens of Korblox face: delving deep into the Burning Lands to obtain a Living Ruby. It is unknown what the trial entails, but it is obvious that it gives incredible power. Iram Hammerfist would lead Dragon's Screech on many successful raids on villages, towns, and fortresses along the Korblox-Redcliff border until 1537 I.R., when the raids would slow to only one or two every few months, before stopping entirely. No one beyond the borders of the Korbloxian Empire would know what was happening within the Empire until 1540 I.R., when it was announced that the Empire had collapsed. The General of the Empire had disappeared, alongside the Chosen Titanius Stoneheart, and the once mighty Korbloxian's remains were found at the body of a magic-nullifying ravine. ROBLOXia was in a state of peace and tranquility until 1543 I.R., when the Korbloxians would miraculously revive. Iram Hammerfist would be resurrected into the form of a Lich: a power previously unknown to ROBLOXia. Granting him even greater power than he had when he was a Chosen, he would then re-establish the Korbloxian Empire alongside his former apprentice Zarkonan Zenheart, and declared himself the Scourgelord of the Empire. Setting up a lair within the Korblox-Dark Forest border known as Umbra, he would conduct the Empire's activities and military strategies, and has commissioned a new project: one that he feels will help re-establish the Korbloxians to their old glory. Powers & Abilities Iram Hammerfist is one of the most powerful Korbloxians in the Empire's history. He was rumored to be able to fight armies single-handedly, and survived a trip to the extremely hazardous Burning Lands for his Chosen trial. Physical * '''Legendary Swordsmanship: '''Iram's most prominent skill as a fighter is his skill with any blade presented to him, preferring the Dual Darkhearts as his primary weapons of choice, Iram is practically unbeatable, having no equal in close quarters combat aside from the General. * '''Master Marksmanship: '''As per the General's decree that an Elite would not specialize in any particular weapon, Iram trained with a bow as much as he did a sword, and though he isn't as good with a bow as he is with a blade, he is still considered a Dead-Eye shot, able to accurately hit any target from hundreds of yards away. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''Iram far exceeds any human in raw strength; he is able to pick up and toss large boulders with ease, pummel through the toughest barriers, and out-muscle the lesser Frost Dragons in the Frozen Wastes. * '''Supernatural Speed: '''Iram can move incredibly quickly, with his maximum speed making him faster than an eye-blink, making it easy for him to get behind opponents unaware, or to dodge an incoming attack. * '''Great Leadership: '''As the Head of the Empire's military, Iram is known as an unrivaled battlefield tactician and revered warlord. Unlike most Korbloxians, he used respect rather than fear as his basis of leadership, though he would strike terror into the hearts of those he believed rebellious or unreliable. * '''Analytical Intelligence: '''Iram is noted as an intelligent individual, but his intelligence primarily focused on breaking down a target, then scrutinizing it for strengths and flaws. This made him a particularly good trainer, but it excelled in combat. Magical * '''Necromancy: ' ** Mastery of Necromancy: As one of the oldest undead Korbloxians in the Empire's history, Iram has perhaps the most extensive knowledge of Korbloxian Necromancy in ROBLOXia. He has learned and perfected many of the most essential arts of Necromancy, but has also mastery of some of the rarest and most vile forms. Indeed, Iram has even invented some of his own Necromantic spells over the years, which are used by modern Necromancers to this day. ** Plaguemancy: An offshoot of Necromancy, Plaguemancy is known as one of the most vile and horrific forms of magic in the world. Iram Hammerfist is able to concoct and use some old forms of Korbloxian plagues and diseases, but has recently made a new form of plague known as "Bone Blight". An original plague spell, it was designed to bring maximum suffering to an afflicted target, before death and resurrection. There are even rumors of Iram Hammerfist having injected the vile concoction into his bone marrow, making attacking him in close quarters an unwise decision. ** Lichdom: As the first Lich in recorded history, much of Iram's powers as a Lich are unknown. However, it is clear that he feasts upon the souls of those he slays to grant him power and immortality. For each soul he claims, he uses it to further expand his unnatural lifespan. They are also used to increase Iram's magical reserves and potency: the more souls he has, the more powerful his spells are and the more mana he has to spare. However, he can also use his souls offensively. By summoning them from his body, he can project the captured souls into ghosts under his command. Iram's ghosts retain all the skills and physical attributes they had when they were alive, meaning they do not suffer skill loss like a resurrected body does. They are also immune to most all physical and magical forms of attack, requiring a Spectre Bane enchantment to even damage them. This makes any ghost that Iram summons, no matter who or what they are in life, incredibly deadly. * Cryomancy: ** Mastery of Cryomancy: As a Korbloxian in the Frozen Wastes, Iram Hammerfist also holds extensive knowledge of ice magic. Having studied it over the decades, Iram has mastered Cryomancy's basic and advanced principles. One of his favored, and deadliest spells, is the creation of a Blizzard, which both blinds his opponents and saps their strength, making fighting Iram even harder. ** Chill of Death: Unbeknownst to most of the world, Iram has been more closely attuned to death than almost any other entity in ROBLOXia. As such, a level of Cryomancy that was previously untapped was unlocked: the Chill of Death. The coldest temperatures come from the afterlife, which Iram can use to create the coldest, and deadliest Cryomancy spells seen. In many ways, Iram possesses the most powerful form of Cryomancy seen in history. * Hemomancy: Iram Hammerfist took it upon himself to learn more of the Black Arts of magic beyond Necromancy. He studied the art of Hemomancy extensively, finding many potential uses for the manipulation of blood. However, having no blood himself, Iram has very little opportunity to actually use Hemomancy, as the root of this type of magic comes from enhancing oneself. Manipulating the blood of his opponents eats up incredible amounts of magic, and as such, Iram prefers to only use such spells when he has no other choice. * Umbramancy: '''The manipulation of the shadows and darkness, Iram Hammerfist studied this Black Art during his time studying with the Dark Age Ninjas, who are the primary users of this form of magic. Mainly used for stealth purposes, Iram was intrigued by its applications, but he only learned so much before the Darkage Masters refused to teach him any more of this kind of magic, preferring to keep their more advanced techniques a secret. Weapons * '''Dual Darkhearts: '''The legendary twin blades that Iram possessed hold magical power within themselves, which could be amplified by Iram's own stores of magic. The Darkhearts are known to be incredibly hard and unnaturally sharp, capable of cleaving through lesser weapons fairly easily, and never requiring to be resharpened by their user. They also possess vampiric magic, as those who are unlucky enough to be stabbed or slashed by the Darkhearts will have some of their life essence drained and given to the user of the Darkhearts. They are bonded to whoever their current holder is, and as such, can be recalled into the hands of their user mentally, which can be used offensively. If they cannot reach their holder by flying into their hands, then they will teleport instantaneously, though it at a great cost of mana on the user's end. The Darkhearts also seem to be alive in some capacity, as they seem to be able to telepathically communicate with their holder, and even whisper faintly. The implications of this, however, are currently unknown. * '''Bloodfel: A relatively simplistic Korbloxian bow and arrow, Bloodfel is the bow personally used by Iram Hammerfist. On first glance, it has no special properties of its own, but after many years of Iram unknowingly imbuing magic into the weapon through battle, it is capable of shooting arrows at far faster, and harder speeds than most other bows. Category:Korbloxians Category:Magic Users Category:Hammerfist